


baby, you don't have to rush (you can leave a toothbrush)

by sharkjuniorswindow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a whole fluff, squint for saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkjuniorswindow/pseuds/sharkjuniorswindow
Summary: nayeon and momo just can't get enough of each other.based on ‘toothbrush’ by dnce.





	baby, you don't have to rush (you can leave a toothbrush)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao wtf is this honestly (this was a jenlisa au, but then i changed it to namo lol don’t come @ me blinks)

_6:45am._

momo is still asleep on her queen bed of her shared apartment, soft morning sunlights that escaped the beige curtains shines on her gently, as if afraid to wake her up from the peaceful slumber she hadn’t had in months.

it’s finally summer break, so momo and her college roommate slash childhood best friend, sana minatozaki, finished their break assessments before deadline and immediately flew from massachusetts to seoul.

(they were supposed to fly to japan, but they miss their girlfriends and their families are too busy anyway, so why bother?).

this break is definitely what momo and sana needed after months of endless assignments with absurdly short deadlines, lengthy texts and emails from their lecturer about overdue assignments and extra classes, all that jazz.

and now momo is having the time of her life snoozing through the da—,

_beep beep. beep beep._

until the alarm goes off.

momo groans, the cursed alarm clock waking her up from her previously tranquil sleep, trying so hard to press the snooze button though eventually failing miserably.

she hits the ‘volume up’ button instead.

_BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP._

“fucking hell,” momo utters the profanity (it’s still seven in the morning, mind you) rather lightly, as she tries to sit up and immediately regretting it as the now blinding sunlight radiates coarsely to her eyes. it makes her head spin, and not in a good way.

she tries to hit the snooze button once more, but her hand fails to even reach the nightstand.

and now she’s tumbling off the bed to the ground.

_thud._

and her head hit the drawer of her nightstand.

“shit! fuck,” momo’s now clutching the top of her head on the ground. so much for her peaceful morning.

_BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP._

and the damned beeping little shit is still on.

“what’s with the fuss?” a voice from the bathroom echoes through the room.

_oh right, nayeon’s here_ , momo thinks.

nayeon im, momo’s girlfriend and sana’s girlfriend's, dahyun kim’s best friend.

they met in high school in cheongdam, where momo and sana enrolled to after they moved away from tokyo. they managed to persuade their parents on sending them away to korea for high school, in exchange on them enrolling for an ivy league uni after that, and they agreed.

(the only reason they wanted to go to school in korea was so that they don’t have to be involved in their family’s business. it was nice and all, and they should be thankful because the family business brought food to their table and expensive clothing brands, but they could only bear so much work and stress.

though at a point of their lives they thought it was the stupidest decision that they’d done, and it’s momo and sana, the hot and hotter yet dumb and dumber duo, who’s talking.

but they changed their minds after meeting nayeon and dahyun).

momo and sana got everybody at school wearing their heart on their sleeves, charming everyone who walks their way.

they’re the perfect combination. hot, good-looking, smart (though a bit cuckoo on the side of their brains, but everybody loves that too), rich foreigners who are surprisingly good at speaking the local language and very good at basketball. every nonbinary folk and women and men has the hots for them.

nayeon and dahyun were exceptions.

they weren’t the ‘love-first-study-later’ type of student, they were the diligent ones, who always do the homework on time, and always ask at least one question on every class. they’re _that_ type of student.

(no offense).

and of course, momo and sana love the difficult ones (but not their family business), and went for nayeon and dahyun, respectively.

what was meant to be a playful banter turned into something serious and beautiful.

and none of them regretted that, and both couple have been going strong ever since.

they pretty much did everything. meeting each other’s parents, moving in with each other, do monthly double dates, all that.

and then momo and sana had to go to harvard, as it’s the deal they made with their parents.

so there it is, massachusetts-seoul (so fucking far). it was hard at first, but then again long-distance relationships are always a bitch.

cheating accusations? been there. bad timing facetimes? done that. crying over any borrowed belongings? already an expert.

but now momo and sana’s back at seoul, spending some quality time with their girlfriends, and all was good.

until the fucking alarm decided to catch a nerve and wake momo up from her beauty sleep, and it’s still fucking beeping like a maniac—,

“hello? earth to momo hirai,” nayeon approaches her girlfriend who’s still on the floor clutching her head with a toothbrush in her mouth, and turns off the alarm.

“why’s the alarm on? it’s summer break. and why are you wearing my shirt?” momo stands up, a hand rubbing her head lightly.

“i promised dahyun an 8am breakfast at her favorite pancake place, and your shirt was the only thing i could find when i woke up.” nayeon takes the hand on momo’s head and brings her to the bathroom.

“only you and dahyun?” momo takes a toothbrush, putting some mint paste on it.

“yep, we thought you and sana might be too tired with jetlag to come.” nayeon says after spitting out the toothpaste from her mouth, wiping it with a cloth.

“nonsense. first of all, i arrived here like three days ago, and second of all, if i’m tired, i wouldn’t have done you all night,” momo said with such casualty and mouth still full of toothpaste, “and i’m pretty sure sana did the same thing too. dahyun must be very sore.”

nayeon never blushed so abruptly, “you’re ridiculous.”

“aren’t you sore too, though? we did a lot of things last night.” momo spits out the toothpaste, cringing on how some splatters to her flat stomach.

nayeon wipes the toothpaste remnants off her girlfriend’s abs with a cloth, trying not to ogle.

fail.

“like what you see?” momo’s smirk makes nayeon wants to smack her face with a bruising kiss, it’s that infuriating.

“i’ve seen enough last night. why are you only in your sports bra anyway?”

“we started having sex after i finished working out,” momo backs nayeon until she was against the door, “and to be fair, you’re only in a shirt and your underwear right now.”

nayeon gulps before swiftly opening the bathroom door to escape the unbearable tension in the room two seconds ago, “it’s your shirt, dumbass.”

“well, at least i have pants on.”

“whatever, it was on the floor and i was cold.” nayeon grabs her phone from the nightstand and goes to the kitchen to make some coffee.

momo shakes her head, contemplating in her head on which is better, trying to stop her girlfriend from going by herself or texting sana for help. she decides to try the former.

so the japanese approaches her girlfriend, strong arms wrapping around the korean’s waist from behind as her chin rests on her shoulder, pinching her hips a little.

“momo..” nayeon whines. momo smirks at that.

“momo, stop.” nayeon turns around in her arms, and points a finger on momo’s chest. she’s gonna have to try harder.

“come on babe, stop playing hard to get and stay here with me,” momo softly flicks away the pointing finger, clasping their hands together as she leans forward, “we could finish what we started last night.”

nayeon bites back a smile, putting on her serious face as she unclasps their hands and pushes momo back slightly by her shoulders, “first of all, we did everything last night, and second of all, we have all summer break to have sex.”

“that includes today.” momo tries to reason.

“nice try hun, but i promised dahyun,” nayeon boops her nose, turning around to continue making coffee.

momo sighs, going back to the bedroom. it’s only 7 in the morning, and she already hates the day.

first, the bedside alarm went off (like, who the fuck turns on their alarm on summer break??), and then she accidentally turns the volume up which makes the beeping noise more excruciating, and then she failed to press the snooze button _again_ which made her tumbling down and hit her head, and finally, her girlfriend’s already making plans with somebody else (even though it’s her best friend’s girlfriend, but still). this morning could have not go worse.

and now, she’s racking her brain for other options, as if she's telling her braincells to do somersaults so they’d come up with at least one idea.

and then they did.

_ding ding_ , a total lightbulb moment. momo could feel a lightbulb floating on top of her head for like, five seconds.

so momo scrambles to her bed, sitting up as she grabs her phone. she texts the person who knows exactly what to do.

_momo [7:31am] : sana_

_momo [7:31am] : minatozaki_

_momo [7:32am] : answer me u shithead_

momo considers giving up, but then her phone lights up.

_sana [7:33am] : chill omfg its fcking 7am_

_sana [7:33am] : what do u want? im not in the mood_

_momo [7:33am] : is it cus dahyun’s going for breakfast with nayeon? bitch me too_

_sana [7:34am] : i woke up to an empty bed and now she’s going away with some girl_

_sana [7:34am] : devastated_

_momo [7:35am] : bitch that ’some girl’ is my girlfriend_

_sana [7:35am] : that makes it worse_

momo rolls her eyes at her best friend’s antics. this is getting too long.

_momo [7:36am] : we want the same thing here_

_sana [7:36am] : and that is …?_

_momo [7:36am] : we want our bottoms back_

_sana [7:36am] : tru_

_momo [7:36am] : then go and stop dahyun you stupid fuck_

_sana [7:37am] : but she’s already dressed nice_

momo inhales sharply. she knows what to do.

_momo [7:38am] : i’ll buy u balenciaga_

there’s always a sacrifice in every win.

_sana [7:38am] : consider it done_

see? point proven.

_momo [7:38am] : gimcrack_

_sana [7:39am] : asshole_

_sana [7:39am] : count to twenty now_

momo throws her phone across the bed, resting her whole weight on both of her hands as she relaxes a bit.

she starts counting mentally, wondering if it’ll work.

but then again, it’s sana. sana’s tricks always work. especially on dahyun.

momo lays back on the bed, already counting halfway to twenty. she’s starting to doubt when she hears nayeon speaking on the phone with someone.

so she closes her eyes.

_eighteen._

_nineteen._

_twenty._

“darn it, dahyun cancelled on me. she said something about sana needing attention and—,” nayeon grumbles as she leaves the kitchen and towards the bedroom, but stopping at the door.

momo sits back slowly, with a cheshire smile that reaches her ears and eyes. she won. she makes a mental reminder to save some money for sana’s shopping spree.

“you did this, didn’t you?” nayeon crosses her arms, slightly amused as she leans on the door.

momo throws her hands up, “technically, sana did it. i was just laying around.”

nayeon laughs, uncrossing her arms and starts to walk her way to momo, “you’re unbelievable.”

“before we do anything though babe,” momo starts, and nayeon stops in her tracks.

“would you mind closing the bedroom door?” momo says with a smirk.

nayeon smirks back, shutting the door with only her feet, and then literally leaps on momo’s lap and sending them tumbling back on the bed with wholehearted laughs and soft kisses, finally continuing their last night's forbidden activities.

maybe this morning wasn’t so bad after all, momo thinks as she goes on top of nayeon.

and after stripping her shirt off nayeon, she thinks this is gonna be the best morning.

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ll be starting school next week, and i’m in the midst of packing my stuff cus i’m moving away from my old house to a new one, and im busy as hell, but i love to procrastinate and waste time, so i figured i’ll take some requests. so yeah, hit me (with that ddu-du-ddu-du) in the comments section!


End file.
